Despedida de soltero
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: AgoHiru, UA, One-shot. En la despedida de soltero se va a divertirse, esta vez, provocara una pelea k acabara del modo mas inesperado.


Despedida de soltero by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

One-shot, UA, AgoHiru y CliffHiru.

Una idea un poco…nose, demasiado rara k se me ocurrió, los que me leís normalmente sabeís que no stoy bien de la cabeza xD

Simplemente disfrutad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las luces de colores por los focos que giraban, el humo del tabaco que nublaba sus sentidos del asco que le tenía, el olor a alcohol y olores extraños lo dejaban aturdido. Simplemente cuando su hermano le dijo "por favor, ven a mi despedida de soltero" se negó en redondo, no tenía intención ir.

Él era Kongo Agon, 20 años, moreno de piel, ojos oscuros ocultos por unas gafas y de cortas rastas castañas. Musculoso, fuerte, veloz, todo lo que una mujer deseaba, él era salvaje, arrogante, y adoraba las chicas guapas, os estaréis preguntando, si adoraba las chicas guapas, ¿Por qué no quería estar en una despedida de soltero? Pues simple, porque su hermano no tenía sus mismos intereses, en efecto Unsui, su gemelo mayor, era gay. Y había llevado a ese local, barato, a sus amigos gays, de los cuales prefería estar alejado, no sabía porque pero le daba mala espina estar cerca de ellos, los amigos de su hermano eran de su universidad y por casualidades uno de su equipo de futbol americano Yamato, era gay, normalmente tendrían que expulsarlo pero era necesario que se quedara en el equipo así que no podía ser. Luego estaba un gordo llamado Kurita, al que le entusiasmaba el futbol americano, que fuera gay era algo que no sabían pero por supuesto su comportamiento daba a entender que sí, a más, nunca juzgo a Unsui por serlo, luego estaban Akaba y Kotarou, que eran pareja, y también se conocieron por el futbol americano, sin duda, una pandilla de gays. Cuando sus padres le obligaron a ir a la despedida, pudo haberse negado tenía 20 años, por el amor de dios, sin embargo, la autoridad de sus padres persistía por muchas veces que le hubiera gustado mandarlos a la mierda a los dos. El hombre que les atendió, el dueño del local era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y su rostro maduro emanaba seriedad, pero al final resulto ser uno de esos típicos idiotas amables que te comen el coco para que entres te tomes algo y te pases la noche ahí. El asco le inundo nada más entro en la sala reservada para ellos seis, decorada con paredes moradas y al fondo cortinas rojas que dejaban claro que era el escenario, habían mesas redondas con sillones pegados a la pared por toda la sala, mientras que Unsui y sus amigos fueron adelante, él se quedó atrás, por supuesto apartado de todos sentado al fondo y a oscuras. Lo único que pidió para beber a un camarero semi en pelotas fue una cerveza, y este guiñándole un ojo se fue y volvió para traérsela, dios, no sabía que le daba más asco, la decoración, el local o que ese camarero fuera en bragas, tacones y unas orejas y cola de conejo. Unsui parecía estar nervioso, hablaba con sus amigos de que no sabía qué hacer, y estos solo se reían dándole palmaditas en la espalda, o en la calva para hacerle parecer una bola de bolos.

─Tranquilo, no te van a comer nada, si no quieres-se carcajeo Yamato.

Unsui también se río, aunque de verdad estaba nervioso por la boda, dentro de poco sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, sus padres, sorprendentemente le apoyaron, su madre era más comprensiva, dijo que quería que fuera feliz ya fuese cual fuese su orientación sexual. Su padre tras meditarlo, simplemente le dijo que hiciera lo que pensase que era correcto, pero sabía que le había defraudado por completo, y esa era su vergüenza, con la que tendría que cargar toda su vida, pero, gracias a su novio pronto marido, lo superaría. Pudo ver a Agon al final, vestido con su típica ropa de calle, tomándose una cerveza, se sentía mal por él, si no quería estar ahí él no era nadie para impedírselo…La música le sobresalto, las luces se apagaron, siendo remplazadas por focos multicolor, de las cortinas salió un chico, de 21 o 22 años, de pelo largo laceo plateado y de ojos azules, de piel blanca inmaculada, alto, vestido de policía con gorra incluida, empezó haciendo como si estuviera en una pasarela para quedarse quieto a la derecha, después de él salió otro vestido de policía, parecía ser africano, de 22 años como mínimo, calvo, con muchas cicatrices por la cara, ojos grises con un poco de maquillaje alrededor, al contrario que su compañero llevaba la camisa abierta.

Los amigos de Unsui empezaron a silbar y a vitorearlos. De la cortina salió otro chico, aunque tenía cara madura, nariz larga, ojos azules, piel blanca y rubio de pelo alzado, al contrario que sus compañeros este iba a lo ladrón ninja, con la camisa abierta y solo media cara hacia abajo tapada, los que iban de policías se acercaron al grupo con movimientos sensuales al caminar, el de pelo plateado se puso detrás de Yamato paseándole las manos por la espalda y el pecho antes de sacarse unas esposas y ponérselas a Yamato para agarrarlo y sacarlo a bailar, Akaba, Kotarou y Kurita animaban al sonrojado Yamato que estaba nervioso, nunca le habían sacado a bailar y menos un…chico tan atractivo, el de pelo plateado sonrió al ver que se puso nervioso y le quito las esposas para dejarlo irse a su sitio, no quería forzarlo a nada si no quería. A Kurita se le acerco el otro vestido de policía con cicatrices, le tendió una mano, como si le estuviera sacando a bailar, y el gordito tímido también la acepto siendo ahora el centro de atención, el rubio vestido de ninja se acercó a Kotarou, pero Akaba como un gato bufo y abrazo a su novio con fuerza.

─Lo siento rubito, este es mío.

Al no poder con Kotarou y Akaba, el rubio se fue hacia Unsui mirándole con sus impresionantes ojos azules, mientras se sentaba en su regazo suavemente, para acariciarle el cuello causándole escalofríos a Unsui, que era completamente inexperto en estos temas, por muchas veces que se hubiera acostado con su novio, por supuesto era con su novio y no con un desconocido.

Agon desde el final, es que ni miro el ridículo que estaban haciendo, ¿por qué iba a mirar? Para ver a un par de tíos desnudarse, joder, tendría que haber ido a la zona de mujeres, porque ese local poseía una zona para cada ocasión, había oído que las bailarinas eran realmente atractivas y algunas al final solo bailaban con bragas…Pero el maldito de Unko-chan (su hermano al que denominaba así) le pidió que por favor se quedara.

Dio un trago a su cerveza echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un vano intento para no ver lo ridículos que estaban esos idiotas. No noto nada hasta que, alguien se sentó en sus caderas desabrochándole la camisa, reacciono al instante apartando de un empujón bastante fuerte pero que no fue suficiente para tirar a quien sea que se atrevió a tocarle.

El susodicho alguien, era un rubio de pelo alzado parecido a aquel que iba de ninja, pero con rasgos más juveniles, de ojos verde esmeralda, piel clara que se veía un poco oscurecida por los focos, y unas orejas tan largas que se negaba a creer que fueran humanas. Iba vestido de callejero con la cazadora roja abierta dejando ver su pecho, y la demás ropa oscura un poco rasgada no solo para darle aspecto de callejero sino también para resaltar el hecho de que era un puto, como los llamaba Agon. El rubio, de increíblemente una mirada helada, sin emoción alguna, simplemente volvió a la carga, siendo apartado nuevamente por Agon, que esta vez le cogió por el cuello de la cazadora intentando intimidarlo, esta era la primera vez que un idiota cometía el error de tocarlo por segunda vez, ni siquiera los matones a los que daba palizas eran tan estúpidos.

─¿Qué coño crees que haces, basura?-hablo con voz amenazadoramente baja, similar a un rugido.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio antes de, con todo su descaro, apartarle la mano y darle un empujón para que se sentara y se le puso encima mirándole cara a cara, todavía en esa actitud de no me importa lo que digas. Agon gruño, fastidiado agarrándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez del blanco cuello ejerciendo cierta presión, pero la suficiente para no ahogarlo, abrió los ojos, sorprendido por detrás de sus gafas cuando el otro ni siquiera cambio esa helada expresión en su rostro impasible, casi podría decir que llevaba una máscara si no fuera porque parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

─¿No me oyes o qué basura? ¿Qué crees que haces?

─Mi trabajo-contesto tajante.

El rastas apretó los puños levantándose, provocando que el otro también se levantara y le dio otro empujón para apartarlo, esa presencia le ponía nervioso, nunca alguien se le había encarado de esa manera, menos aún le habían contestado de esa forma tan insolente, a él, un genio de cien años.

─¿No sabes quién soy yo, verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa demoníaca.

─No, no lo sé ni me interesa. Yo solo hago mi trabajo, jodido rastas-ante el mote dicho con ese pasotismo, Agon levanto el puño dispuesto a golpearlo.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, una mano lo detuvo con la suficiente fuerza para que no llegara a tocar al rubio. El rastas desvió su vista al que tenía al lado, era ese rubio vestido de ninja o lo que fuera, ahora sin la máscara que le enviaba la peor de las miradas. El rubio más alto le soltó el puño antes de agarrar al de ojos verdes por la cintura, de una forma un tanto posesiva y llevárselo mientras seguía mirando a Agon, como si le advirtiera de matarlo si tocaba a ese rubio delgaducho. El rastas seguía de pie mirando sin entender, antes de empezar a caminar hasta los dos rubios, dispuesto a destrozarlos a los dos, pero Unsui le paro a tiempo, asustado pues había presenciado la escena, y sabía que Agon estaba enfadado por esa manera de mirar del rubio vestido de ninja, y puede que también por el otro. Al final tuvieron que irse del local, bastante temprano, solo las doce de la noche ya que sabían que el rastas estaba de los nervios y seguir allí no era una buena idea para calmarlo. Pudieron continuar su juerga en un bar de 24h con karaoke incluido, todos pudieron disfrutar lo que les quedaba de noche divirtiéndose y bebiendo, todos, menos un rastas que para quitarse la mala leche de encima, se fue solo a la barra y empezó a beber alcohol hasta emborracharse y acercarse a un par de chicas bastante guapas, igual de borrachas que él. Unsui suspiro, sin duda ya podría despedirse de que Agon estuviera mañana en su boda, tendría que inventarse una excusa para sus padres, aunque ya tantos años haciéndolo que dudaba de si esta vez le creerían, claro está que, siendo Agon del que hablaba, el genio prodigio, el orgullo de sus ojos, se creerían hasta que la nasa lo hubiera contratado como el próximo hombre en pisar un planeta desconocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¿Por qué te has metido en medio, jodido nariz larga?

El nombrado por ese característico mote, se giró para ver a su compañero de trabajo, sentado en el sofá fumándose un cigarrillo mientras miraba por la ventana de noche las luces que se reflejaban de los otros locales. Hacia horas que habían terminado sus turnos y estaban descansando en una de las muchas habitaciones que tenían a su disposición en el hotel, que su amable jefe les había reservado a ellos y a los demás. Se acercó secándose el pelo, tras la ducha que se había dado, vestido solo con unos jeans blancos, sentándose enfrente del rubio menor, mirándole con el ceño un poco fruncido.

─¿Creías que iba a dejar que ese bastardo te tocara, mocoso?-dijo robándole un cigarrillo de la caja y encendiéndolo-Joder, tendría que haberlo puesto en su sitio…

─Lo dudo-contradijo el rubio menor sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

El otro lo miro con interés, con su silencio daba a entender que quería saber porque.

─Te empujo tres veces, te insulto y encima iba a pegarte. ¿Por qué dices que no debería ni podría ponerlo en su sitio?

─Porque tiene más musculo que tú, Clifford-sensei…-le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba más que claro, Clifford estaba celoso. Sus ojos azules brillaban con ese sentimiento que para el rubio menor era algo casi diariamente visto, cada vez que alguien pedía llevarle a solas a una habitación, Clifford lo miraba de esa forma y apretaba los puños. Siendo compañeros de trabajo desde tantos años, y todavía no entendía porque demonios ese idiota se ponía celoso, él era un prostituto, un mero instrumento para los clientes que deseaban desahogar sus penas y sus a veces morbosas necesidades fisiológicas, a veces solo para hablar, a los cuales solo asentía e intentaba hacer que pasara rápido la hora, otros, los más normales querían sexo, pero había algunos a que, por casualidades de la vida les gustaban los jueguecitos sadomasoquistas, y cuando preguntaban a su jefe por si tenía a alguien que encajara con lo que buscaban siempre le elegía a él, muchas veces tenía que ponerse estúpidos disfraces de demonio o de lo que quisieran los clientes ya que su aspecto físico era lo más humanamente demoníaco posible, muchos se preguntaban porque. Suspiro dejando que el humo saliera de sus pulmones, mirando el techo, solo esperaba que mañana le dieran el día libre, tenía unas agujetas tremendas después del último "trabajo" que tuvo que hacer después de la despedida de soltero que al final fue cancelada por ese rastas. Simplemente fue el que le toco, porque Taka (el de pelo plateado) se fue con un tío de pelo castaño, Banba (el africano) con un gordo, Clifford lo intento con unos que estaban sentados y eran pareja y luego se fue con un calvo. Cuando le toco su turno solo alcanzo a ver un tío rastas al final y encogiéndose de hombros fue hasta él, para su sorpresa no era gay su forma de moverse y hablar lo demostraba. Antes de que pudiera pensar más Clifford le quito el cigarrillo de los labios y le dio un beso, él no hizo nada, se quedó quieto hasta que el otro se separó, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero en parte se sentía mal, porque Clifford nunca lograría lo que quería.

─No quiero que ese capullo te vuelva a tocar-le miro a los ojos, amenazador.

─Deja de ser tan jodidamente celoso-le miro sin emoción alguna mientras le quitaba la toalla del cuello y se iba a la ducha.

─Si le veo cerca de ti, lo mato-dijo apretando los puños, aún sentado en el sofá con la vista clavada en la alfombra, casi parecía querer quemarla con la mirada.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que se encogió de hombros antes de meterse en la ducha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba aburrido, sinceramente. Tumbado en su sofá, sin nada que hacer, y con una resaca de puta madre, aún le costaba quedarse despierto, por suerte se tomó unas pastillas para que dejara de dolerle la cabeza, aunque solo le aliviaba un poco la resaca seguía ahí. Su mayor sorpresa esa mañana (más hacia las cuatro o cinco de la tarde) fue verse en la cama de un hotel con dos chicas desnudas dormidas a cada lado, le habían parecido guapas en un primer momento, ahora que ya se las había tirado, sinceramente, no eran gran cosa.

Lo único que hizo fue vestirse, y cuando le pidieron que pagara la cuenta de haberse pasado la noche allí, solo le dijo al recepcionista que las chicas pagaban. Miro el reloj con un poco de pereza, las nueve y algo, ya no llegaba ni al banquete de boda de su hermano, ¿Y qué? Total, era una boda gay, la probabilidad de que hubieran chicas guapas en la boda era casi nula, y si las había, o eran lesbianas o ya estaban casadas. Movió un poco la pierna que sobresalía del sofá, realmente tenía que encontrar algo que le divirtiera, se acordó de que podría practicar futbol americano, le habían dado un permiso a él y a todos los del equipo para entrenar siempre que quisieran, no sería muy difícil coger el coche e ir a la universidad (no sé cuántos años de uni harán los japoneses pero creo que 3 o 4, ¿no? Es porque aquí Agon tiene 20 años y sigue yendo) pero se acordó de que estaba cerrada por remodelaciones para algo de lo que no se acordaba, tampoco importaba la verdad. Tras un rato en babia pensando en tonterías decidió salir por ahí, a ver si encontraba un bar o un local entretenido para pasar allí hasta la madrugada y quizás volver a encontrar alguna chica o chicas que estuvieran mejor que las otras dos y pasar una divertida madrugada con ellas. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se levantó para darse una ducha rápida, se puso una camisa negra y vaqueros oscuros un poco rasgados por los bajos, pero al menos le servían, tras ponerse sus tan queridas gafas cogió las llaves de su coche y se encamino a algún sitio donde encontrar lo que buscaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente lo encontró.

Era una discoteca más que un local, bastante famosa y había oído que en ella se encontraban de vez en cuando actrices famosas que buscaban un rato para divertirse. Sonrió colándose en la fila y pasando sin que el guardia se diera cuenta, como muchos más cuando le estaba echando la bronca a unos que se querían colar y que estaban un poco borrachos. La música tecno a todo volumen, las risas, algunos gritos, el humo artificial de la pista de baile y las constates luces de colores cambiantes por los focos giratorios le dieron de lleno. Hacía tiempo que no iba a lugares tan animados, solo, porque siempre tenía que llevar alguna chica o para su desgracia a su hermano por órdenes de sus padres, ahora que venía en solitario se sentía un poco mejor, no tardaría en unirse a algún grupito de chicas guapas o de estar con un par de ellas.

Pasando entre la gente, ganándose todo tipo de miradas, sobre todo lujuriosas, se dirigió a la barra, esa era la mejor estrategia, la típica del tío guapo que se queda solito en la barra y una o más chicas se le acerca a preguntarle. Se colocó en la esquina que daba a la pared, alejado de los borrachos que estaban sentados, había un grupo bastante elevado de chicos jóvenes y algunas chicas hacia más adelante, ni idea de porqué, pero de repente empezaron a marcharse corriendo literalmente. Haciendo caso omiso se volteo para mirar la pista de baile, en su busca de alguna chica guapa que quisiera pasar un buen rato con él, el ambiente era realmente animado y hasta la daban ganas de bailar.

No noto cuando el barman le llamaba para que pidiera. Sin girarse del todo murmuro algo, es que había visto un par de chicas con las tetas tan grandes que ni siquiera un balón de futbol americano superaba, pero el cansino barman continuaba llamándole.

─¿Ahh? ¿Qué quieres estúpido bastar…?-la mandíbula le llego al suelo mientras los ojos se le salían de las gafas.

─Que pidas de una puñetera vez, jodido rastas-contesto, quien menos se esperaba.

Vestido con camisa con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, blanca y corbata desabrochada cayéndole a los lados de un azul oscuro casi negro, pantalones negros vaqueros, deportivas oscuras y un mantil negro (eso que parece un delantal pero solo por la parte de abajo que llevan los camareros) mirándole con la misma expresión siempre en la cara, desinteresada y con descaro, ahí estaba, el rubio puto de ojos verdes de la despedida de soltero de su hermano. Agon no supo que hacer, si alucinar un poco más o aprovecharse de esa cercanía y acabar con lo que empezó en aquel local de putos y putas, pero, siendo más razonable decidió mantenerse en calma, por ahora.

─¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Trabajo aquí-fue la simple respuesta.

─¿Pero tú no trabajabas de puto, basura?-alzo una ceja, mirándole de arriba abajo, había un pequeño cambio de imagen pero seguía siendo el mismo tío de la despedida de soltero de su hermano.

El rubio suspiro, un poco cansado por ese interrogatorio y le dio un folleto al rastas, donde venían las bebidas o cosas para picar, en clara señal de que pidiera de una vez. Ya empezando a cabrearse, rompió el folleto en dos, pidiéndole de malas maneras que le trajera una cerveza, y este se la trajo a los pocos minutos antes de volver la atención a otros que pedían en la barra, impacientes. El rastas observo como, por raro que parezca, volvía a reunirse un grupo de gente en la barra, y hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de que el causante de ese pequeño alboroto era el rubio, todos le pedían cosas, no solo para beber, desde su posición pudo oír como le pedían que a qué hora acababa o te llevo a casa, declaraciones, vamos. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a le gente con ese tío? De repente un hombre, bien vestido de pelo verde fluorescente hizo que la gente se apartara para quedar cara a cara con el rubio, mientras la gente volvía a lo suyo, ya que gran parte de la gente en la discoteca ni se enteró de ese pequeño corro alrededor del rubio.

─¿Qué quiere tomar?-pregunto mientras masticaba un chicle el rubio, limpiando un vaso.

─Jujuju, no, perdona no vengo a pedir bebida-sonrió amablemente-soy Kaminari Ito, un empresario de Aomori, y tú debes de ser el demonio de Yuuya-san, ¿no?

─Lo siento, fuera del local y mi horario no soy el "demonio de Yuuya-san"-respondió sin mirarle, a lo suyo.

El empresario río suavemente, mirando con descaro al joven delante de él, relamiéndose los labios. Mientras Agon seguía observando a las chicas bailar, su móvil vibro, había un mensaje de Ikkyu:

"¡Agon-san, es terrible! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin Quarterback para el partido del viernes! El nuestro se ha roto la pierna hace una hora porque se ha caído por unas escaleras, necesitamos un jugador más y no disponemos de suplentes competentes.

He llamado a Akaba y a los demás, dicen que te dejemos a ti escogerlo porque no te has presentado en la boda de Unsui-san.

Buena suerte.

A.T. Ikkyu."

Apretó el móvil rompiéndolo, preso de la rabia, ¡joder! Ya podrían haber avisado antes o que ese idiota no se hubiera caído por las escaleras, miro su cerveza a punto de estamparla contra el suelo, pero la conversación entre el rubio y lo que parecía una lechuga con patas le llamo la atención.

─Creo que me has entendido mal, pequeño. No te estoy pidiendo servicios ahora-saco un gran fajo de billetes-Te estoy comprando.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos mirando los billetes.

─Ya le he dicho que no trabajo fuera de mi horario y a domicilio-contesto volviendo a fregar los vasos.

─Oye, no te quedes conmigo-hablo esta vez serio-Yo no quiero servicios a domicilio, chaval, te quiero a ti, he venido a comprarte para que trabajes solo para mí, no tendrás que volver a ese local nunca más-sonrió un poco extendiéndole una mano-Te daré todo lo que quieras, vivirás de lujo y no trabajaras nunca más de barman ni de nada, excepto de lo que ya sabes, solo para mí. A más, dispondrás de una casa para ti solo, grandiosa, con todo pagado y servicio a tu disposición las 24h del día, ¿no está mal, verdad?, ¿Qué me dices?

El otro le miro alzando una ceja, totalmente inexpresivo.

─¿Va a querer algo de beber o picar, o va a seguir dándome una charla que no me interesa?-pregunto apoyándose en la barra mientras iba colocando los vasos limpios en su sitio.

El empresario gruño frunciendo el ceño, había intentado ser amable con ese chico, pero esa actitud no le gustaba nada.

─Sera mejor que hablemos en privado…

─No tengo ninguna obligación ni ganas de hablar con usted, así que o pide algo o se va-declaro seriamente.

─Mocoso insolente de mierda, si yo quiero comprarte para mí, puedo hacerlo libremente-alzo un poco la voz ya sacado de sus casillas.

─Eso háblelo con mi jefe, pero dudo que me venda-se burló dándole la espalda para seguir colocando vasos.

Pero lo que escucho a continuación fue el colmo.

─¡MIRA MOCOSO SOLO ERES UN PROSTITUTO, TÚ NO TIENES DIGNIDAD NI SIQUIERA TIENES DERECHO A CONTESTARME! ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡ASÍ QUE ESCUCHA, PUTO ASQUEREROSO, MUEVE TU ESCUALIDO CULO QUE VOY A ROMPER EN DOS AL PUTO COCHE O…!

¡CRASH!

Los de alrededor, incluyendo a Agon vieron con ojos asombrados como, de un rápido giro y un lanzamiento con el brazo derecho, el rubio le estampo un vaso a la cara del empresario que cayó hacia atrás con la cara llena de cortes que sangraban y algún cristal incrustado. El rastas miraba con atención al rubio, le había parecido, solo por unos segundos, pero, era verdad, la forma de lanzar, esa postura, ese puto había imitado a la perfección por no decir que la realizo, un perfecto pase recto, rápido, potente y con poderosa precisión. El de ojos verdes miro con el semblante inexpresivo pero con los ojos encendidos al hombre, mientras le lanzaba un trapo para que al menos se secara la sangre de la cara que le salía prácticamente por todos lados. El empresario le señalo insultándolo de todas las formas posibles, ninguna haciendo mella en el rubio, no como antes claro, el dueño de la discoteca bajo del despacho en la planta superior en cuanto le comunicaron que había un herido provocado por un empleado. El dueño le grito al rubio mil cosas también, diciéndole el típico blablablaVergüenzaDeberiaDarteblablablaDesgraciado ImprudenteblablablaDespedido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El rubio, ahora cambiado a su ropa negra completa de camisa de manga corta y cuello en V, salió de la discoteca por la puerta trasera. Suspiro cansado de todo, joder, había perdido el trabajo que tanto le costó conseguir, porque el dueño estaba al tanto de su posición social y al principio se negó a darle empleo, pero al final acepto por pena. Podría chantajearle, después de todo, sabía que había estado en el local en la zona de mujeres muchas veces, podría haberle dicho que se lo diría a su mujer, y enseñarle pruebas, pero, bah, tampoco era gran cosa, la mujer también le ponía los cuernos…y el sueldo no era una exageración. Tampoco le gustaba el ambiente, y ahora menos, con ese tío, odiaba que Yuuya lo promocionara como "El demonio rubio de Tokyo" en el local, que allí no le importaba pero, una vez que salía, no tenían por qué acosarlo pidiéndole horas extras.

Y ese cabrón encima le venía con el cuento ese de comprarlo, ni que fuera un animal, es verdad, era un prostituto pero eso no le daba derecho a menospreciarlo y a tratarlo así, menos aún tocarle mucho los cojones porque no estaba de humor.

Sus largas orejas se movieron cuando escucho algo moverse, eran las once de la noche, ¿a parte de juerguistas, un par de borrachos y vagabundos sin techo, quien iba a ir por ahí? De las sombras aparecieron dos tíos, musculados, con pinta de guardaespaldas que se iban acercando a él lentamente, una risa suave apareció, y un tercero se unió, era el mismo tío de la barra, el empresario ahora con el rostro ligeramente vendado. Se llevó un chicle a la boca mientras los analizaba con sin expresión alguna en la cara, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, analizando las posibilidades de que esos idiotas quisieran atacarle.

─Mira por donde, estas solito demonio rubio. Ahora, metete en el coche calladito y hagamos esto por las buenas.

─Vete a la mierda-contesto frunciendo el ceño.

El otro dio una sonrisa retorcida.

─Entonces hagamos esto por las malas…

Los dos hombres se acercaron más al rubio, quien, sorprendiéndoles aunque no lo demostraran, se mantenía impasible, quieto, y con la misma expresión. ¡Joder que si era un demonio! Les saco en sus narices un arsenal de armas y les miro con toda la mala leche que pudo, su rostro se ensombreció y murciélagos oscuros revoloteaban alrededor de él mientras un aura diabólica lo envolvía. El empresario trago saliva pero les grito a sus hombres que no se dejaran embaucar, que no eran de verdad esas armas, y estos haciéndole caso al jefe continuaron avanzando al rubio…hasta que alguien, a una velocidad suprema los lanzo a un muro, el empresario miro a sus subordinados, con sangre saliéndoles de las cabezas calvas, para luego devolver la vista a la sombra. Era un hombre, de rastas cortas, con la peor mirada que había visto-aparte de la del rubio-gélida, asesina, perdida en lo que parecía un mar de muerte y sadismo extremo, las venas de sus manos y cuello al descubierto, en esa piel oscura, dejaban claro que estaba cabreado, por no decir que podría matarlo allí mismo. Siendo más inteligente de lo que demostró hasta el momento, retrocedió cada vez que aquel demonio, porque estaba seguro de que lo era, con un aura violácea y oscura, que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo, fuera dando pasos lentos hacia delante. Rápidamente echo a correr hacia su coche y le grito al pobre chofer que decidió echarse una siestecita, que metiera gas a toda caña, y así salieron pitando del lugar con miedo de que el demonio de rastas les siguiera. Tras un rato en silencio, el rastas se volvió hacia el rubio. Los dos mantenían sus miradas asesinas y perturbadoras, uno empuñando sus armas y el otro con las venas apretadas por la presión, no iban a ceder al otro, incluso se sorprendieron de lo que estaban tardando, su mera presencia hacia que los animales callejeros se escondieran, parecían notar que de esos dos emanaba un mensaje claro: Muerte. Hasta que el rastas dijo algo que descoloco totalmente al demonio rubio.

─Ya puedes soltar tus putas armas, basura. Son de verdad, pero las balas que llevan, no-su mirada a través de las gafas se concentró en las armas, sin duda alguna eran armas compradas a alguien que sabía muy bien cuáles podían hacer que la gente se cagara por las patas hacia abajo.

El rubio le miro con suspicacia antes de, sorprendentemente, de igual modo que aparecieron de la nada, desaparecieron.

─¿Estas borracho, jodido rastas? Porque si no, no entiendo porque has ahuyentado y empotrado a estos capullos-señalo con la cabeza ligeramente a los dos inconscientes del muro.

─Lo he hecho para que me debas una, basura-sonrió con maldad-y ahora me la debes.

─¿Ahora quieres favores?-sonrió con sarcasmo sabiendo que sus palabras iban con una doble intención, y que el otro lo entendió.

─¡Cállate, hijo de puta! Solo quiero que juegues temporalmente en mi equipo de futbol americano este viernes-declaro con el ceño fruncido.

El otro alzo una ceja.

─¿Y porque yo? No he jugado nunca, y ni siquiera voy a la universidad.

─Eso no importa, si aprecias tu mísera vida, vendrás mañana a las siete de la tarde al campo de futbol americano de la universidad Saikyoudai…si no vas, vendré a por ti a ese puto club y te partiré en dos-cogió una piedra bastante grande y la apretó en el puño haciéndola pedacitos, delante del rubio.

Este le volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo.

─Primero hazme un llama-cuelga para que me ponga lubricante-el otro rechino los dientes antes de mandarlo a la mierda perdiéndose entre las sombras.

(¿Habéis entendido porque ha dicho eso Hiru? ;P)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─Mmh…ya veo, ese desgraciado de Kaminari…-frunció el ceño con amargura antes de relajarse un poco, soltando el humo de sus pulmones-Ya me lo imaginaba pero no esperaba que fuera a verte personalmente, estuvo aquí hace un par de semanas, nos conocíamos de la facultad y charlamos un rato. Por un casual vio tu foto y pregunto por ti, no le dije más de lo necesario pero se empeñó en que te vendiera. Lo siento, Youichi, no debí de haberle dicho nada-le miro un poco preocupado.

─Ke, no pasa nada, ese capullo se fue cuando el jodido rastas apareció. Y te dicho muchas veces que no me llames Youichi…-le miro frunciendo el ceño, desde su asiento delante de su jefe.

Este sonrió mirando al rubio, sentado delante de él, había ido expresamente a decirle que le habían despedido por ese motivo. Ni por un millón de yenes que le dieran o más lo vendería a nadie, ni a él ni a los demás. Youichi era el más pequeño de todos encima, y al que le cogió más cariño, no podía evitarlo pero sentía más afecto por ese rubio que parecía un demonio que por los otros, aunque también los tendía en estima. Se levantó para darle un sobre con dinero, esa era una extra de su paga del mes, por las molestias de Kaminari, ese maldito pelo verde iba a pagar cara su insolencia al tratar de no solo comprarle sino de secuestrar a uno de sus chicos. El rubio lo tomo un momento antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo.

─La verdad quería pedirte un favor-dijo mientras se levantaba, el rubio.

─Tú dirás, Hiruma-sonrió.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza, la verdad ni él mismo sabía que iba a hacer ─Quería pedirte que mañana me dieras los turnos de tarde libres, tengo que ir a un sitio.

─¿Umh? Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia-sonrió dándole otra calada al cigarrillo-pero antes de irte a tu habitación en el hotel, pásate por la de Clifford, me ha estado llamando cinco veces para saber que pasaba, él se ha enterado por uno de sus clientes habituales que Kaminari fue a la discoteca donde trabajabas y que le has...jajajaja…lo siento, es que no te imagino lanzándole un vaso a la cara a alguien, con lo tranquilo que se te ve…

─Ya…bueno-se sacó un cigarrito y le lanzo el encendedor a su jefe-Vigila más tus cosas, "Yuuya-san", esta es la quinta vez de esta semana que te quito el encendedor sin que te des cuenta.

Yuuya sonrió de nuevo viendo como el rubio se iba. En el encendedor estaban sus iniciales, era uno que se había comprado hace años y desde hace unos cuantos el rubio solía quitárselo y se lo devolvía, era muy hábil para engañar y robar, y era sumamente inteligente. Por eso se arrepentía de hacerle trabajar como prostituto…una mente tan brillante…

Miro de nuevo sus iniciales.

H.Y.

Hiruma Yuuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebufo mirando con cansancio la puerta de delante. ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Se sentía como un jodido adolescente que tiene que ir a ver a su padre para pedirle perdón por llegar tarde a casa, entro como siempre, abriendo la puerta sin picar, cosa que hizo que el rubio de ojos azules, que miraba por la ventana, otra vez solo con jeans blancos se girara rápidamente. Suspirando de alivio se levantó como un rayo y fue hasta él, cerrando la puerta de un manotazo y aprisionándolo a él contra la pared antes de besarlo sin piedad, solo unos segundos antes de separarse y mirarle de arriba abajo como si tuviera miedo de que le faltara una parte del cuerpo.

Luego le miro con sus ojos azules, incriminatorios, rebufo de nuevo, ahora había pasado de sentirse como un jodido adolescente a un niño que va a ser, irremediablemente, regañado por su padre, por una travesura o por preocuparle tanto.

─¿Por qué coño no me has llamado?-pregunto mirándole mientras le cogía por los hombros-¿Tienes idea de que susto me he llevado cuando me han llamado para decirme que te habían visto con un tío que te acosaba para comprarte?

─No, no lo sé-fue su respuesta antes de zafarse de sus manos- Deja de actuar como si fueras mi puto padre. Y no seas tan paranoico, quieres.

─¿Paranoico?-frunció el ceño mientras miraba al rubio pasar de él-Mocoso, no soy paranoico, me preocupo por ti, ¿Me oyes, Hiruma?

─Sí, sí…jodido nariz larga-se tumbó despreocupadamente en el sofá cerrando los ojos-Por cierto, ¿Hay algo de comer? Me muero de hambre…

Clifford suspiro antes de sonreír con disimulo, mientras iba a buscar un plato donde poner un poco de estofado de cerdo con otro de ensalada que había traído el servicio de habitaciones, la cena era suya, pero prefería que Hiruma se la comiera, después de todo, era él el que hasta hoy trabajaba hasta las tres de la mañana en la discoteca para levantarse a las seis y hasta las ocho de la tarde no salir del local. Si Hiruma dormía ocho horas a la semana ya era demasiado, el rubio menor se empeñó hace tiempo en ganar dinero para comprarse él una casa o un apartamento y poco a poco vivir una vida estable. Cuando acabó de cenar, el rubio menor iba a irse, pero al final se quedó dormido en el sofá y Clifford lo tapo con una manta para que no cogiera frío. Lo amaba. Con todo su ser, lo amaba y deseaba fieramente, solo verlo le aceleraba el pulso y su poca cordura era lo único que le frenaba de lanzarse encima de él. Para ser exactos, se enamoró de él prácticamente en el primer momento en que se conocieron, desde aquel entonces no podía evitar sentirse celoso de todo cuanto lo rodeaba, hasta de una simple y asquerosa mosca que se posara en su piel. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Hiruma no lo amaba ni veía de la misma manera que le veía él, no le importaba, incluso sabía que si le dejaba que le besara era por simple compasión o pena, porque nunca lograría el casi inexistente corazón de ese chico. Se sentó en el sillón de delante, solo para mirarlo dormir valía la pena quedarse despierto, prefería cuidar de su rubio demonio toda la noche, velando no solo su sueño, sino que nadie lo tocara. Porque entonces, se las verían con un ángel oscuro, que estaba dispuesto a proteger a su demonio…(A ver, un demonio y un ángel oscuro no son lo mismo eh, no confundáis, por un acaso). Al final, se quedó dormido muy entrada la madrugada, intentando como otras noches, soñar con Hiruma, algo que incluso se le negaba, soñar con la persona a la que quería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─Ne, Agon-san, ¿y quién es nuestro nuevo Quarterback?-pregunto Ikkyu, poniéndose su casco.

Agon miro hacia abajo para ver al enano de pelo morado y el punto en la frente. La verdad es que ya debería de haberlo aplastado o golpeado…¡PORQUE LE TENÍA HASTA LOS HUEVOS CON LA PUÑETERA PREGUNTA DE MIERDA! ¡Joder, se lo había preguntado ya como unas nueve veces en todo el puto día!

─No es seguro que esa basura sea nuestro nuevo Quarterback-dijo mientras miraba hacia varios lados, como si buscara algo.

─¿Eh? ¿Entonces, no es nuestro nuevo Quarterback?-pregunto con inocencia.

Tic nervioso en la frente de Agon.

─No, es solo para ver si esa mierda de basura puede al menos servir para llenar el hueco-se cruzó de brazos-si es que llega vivo al partido del viernes, porque como no aparezca ahora lo voy a…

Un grupo de chicos se pusieron en corro alrededor de alguien, preguntándole que hacía ahí de malas maneras, la mitad de los del equipo eran de cursos más grandes que no tenían mucha paciencia, y menos con los nuevos o los extraños que se atrevieran a pisar Saikyoudai sin permiso o identificación. El intruso era un rubio, vestido con camisa de mangas cortas negra con estampados de calaveras y vaqueros negros. Su imagen era simple, un chico delgaducho a más no poder, con esas pintas, o era un espía de otro equipo o es que era un idiota desorientado. En seguida el rastas se encargó de alejar a los mayores, que le enviaban miradas molestas o de asco al rubio que les dijo con total indiferencia que para ser de universidad eran más gilipollas que un idiota drogado. Definitivamente, si ese flacucho no se llevaba bien con los del equipo estaban listos, lo que menos necesitaban era a alguien que les jodiera con esa actitud, pero para Agon seguía siendo un puto, alguien al que ligaba con la amargura y la estupidez.

Se acercó para ojearle y hacer una mueca de asco.

─¿A dónde coño crees que vas con esa ropa, basura?

─Tú me dijiste que viniera, he venido, no me pediste que trajera ropa de deporte-contesto haciendo explotar una burbuja de chicle-¿Ahora me puedo ir?

─¡Y una mierda basura te voy a…!-justamente le sonó el móvil, era su madre, para su desgracia no podía ignorarla-Ikkyu, llévale a los vestuarios y dale un equipo, antes de que acabe el día esta basura o acabara aplastada o sabrá lanzar decentemente-se alejó para contestar al móvil.

Ikkyu miro nervioso al rubio, si es que su presencia era extrañamente amenazante, tenía exactamente la misma aura que Agon, un poco más oscura pero igualita, así que tragando salvia le dio su mejor sonrisa.

─Y…¿Qué talla usas eh…?-pregunto mirando lo delgado que estaba.

─Hiruma-contesto secamente-lo que tengáis, supongo, algo me valdrá.

─¡M-Muy bien, Hiruma-san! ¡Sígueme por favor!-empezó a caminar a lo robot, por los nervios hasta el vestuario.

Yamato que entrenaba con Akaba, pudo ver perfectamente al rubio. No lo entendía, ¿Ese era el rubio de la despedida de soltero de Unsui con el que se quería pelear Agon? ¿Por qué iba el rastas a coger a ese chico para Quarterback?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras unas horas de entrenamiento, al final del día, las gafas de Agon se torcieron mientras miraba incrédulo al rubio, al igual que Ikkyu.

─P-pero como ha…-murmuro el enano del punto en la frente.

─Joder…es malísimo…que digo, ¡Ni siquiera tú Ikkyu eres tan puñeteramente malo!-apretó los puños el rastas, en la discoteca lanzó aquel baso a la perfección, ¿¡COMO COÑO LE VENÍA AHORA CON ESOS PASES DE MIERDA?!

Hiruma estaba sudando y respirando a bocanadas. Tenía un par de moretones en los brazos y tierra, sudor y un poco de sangre por algunos arañados de caerse al suelo mezclados, sin duda había sido un infierno para él soportar el peso de esos tíos cuando le hacían placajes, lanzar pases a larga distancia…o se desviaban y le daban a alguien en la cara o simplemente caían al suelo. Y el rastas estaba que echaba humo literalmente de las orejas, se quitó el caso y lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo mientras caminaba hecho una furia hacia el rubio, al que cogió por el cuello de la camisa, para mirarle a los ojos, los que podrían matarte con una mirada.

─¡¿Tú me vacilas, basura?!-lo zarandeo con fuerza.

─Pse, ¿tengo pinta de haber jugado a esto alguna vez en mi jodida vida, idiota?-le desafío mientras le quitaba la mano-Si te jode que juegue mal, entonces me voy, búscate a otro para que lance.

Agon rechino los dientes, ya a punto de perder los estribos y darle una paliza. Le ordeno que se quedara cuando todos acabaran de salir de las duchas, entonces el rubio le saco otra vez de sus casillas con sus comentarios con doble intención. Maldito puto de mierda, estaba frustrado, mientras se duchaba no paro de pensar en cómo demonios había cambiado, de un pase recto, perfecto a corta distancia a una mierda de pase inestable a larga dis…se detuvo un momento, ¡pues claro! Ese puto no es que no supiera jugar, es que no sabía hacer más que pases cortos, la recepción cuando el defensa le pasaba la pelota era perfecta, y siempre mantenía los ojos hacia delante hasta que le pasaban la pelota y solo le hacía falta una milésima de segundo antes de mirar hacia arriba y decidir hacía donde o a quien se la pasaba. Y solo hizo bien los pases cortos o cuando le daba la bola al Runningback, esos brazos escuchimizados no estaban entrenados para pasar pases largos a mucha potencia, y en lo que se refería correr o esquivar los Blitz, tampoco era un experto. Estaba claro, ese rubio serviría como Quarterback para el partido del viernes, si esta semana lograba ponerle lo suficientemente en forma al menos tendrían una posibilidad de ganar o empatar. Salió de las duchas, vestido normal con su sudadera oscura con el típico dragón rojo de detrás en espiral y sus pantalones holgados oscuros, para encontrarse al rubio sentado en las gradas fumando y mirando hacia arriba, hasta que le noto acercarse, se quitó el cigarrillo para apagarlo y apoyarse en la barandilla para mirarle con una ceja arqueada.

─¿Qué? ¿Me puedo ir ya? Tengo otro trabajo mañana…

─Me importa una mierda, te salve el culo de esos tíos, me debes una-recordó de forma amenazante.

─Me pediste que viniera, he venido y jugado, ya no te debo nada jodido rastas.

─No es verdad, te dije que jugarías en el partido de este viernes, para entonces sabrás lanzar a larga distancia, después de eso podrás volver a mamársela a viejos con demencia senil-le paso el balón, el cual el rubio capturo al instante, sin parpadear-Venga, baja de una puta vez y lánzamelo a media distancia, a ver como lo haces, basura.

Hiruma rebufo, mientras hacía caso y con pereza le lanzaba el balón, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo atrapara, Agon frunció el ceño, sin duda ese puto se estaba burlando de él. Sonrió cruelmente mientras le devolvía el pase con fuerza, a lo que el rubio se quejó cuando impacto en su pecho, se tambaleo un poco antes de coger el balón y mirar al rastas con furia. Si ese capullo quería jugar…con casi toda la fuerza que pudo le lanzo el balón que fue como una bala hasta las manos del rastas, el cual lo atrapo con facilidad. Agon sonrió, parecía ser que el puto se había picado, genial, a ver cuán fuerte y largo podía lanzar, se la lanzo con la misma fuerza de antes, esta vez atrapada por anticipación, lo que le sorprendió, la verdad. El rubio apretó el agarre en el balón y lo lanzo un poco más lejos, para que el rastas corriera, no mucho la verdad, pero Agon se sintió satisfecho de que la longitud del pase fuera aumentando. Estuvieron así como una hora o más, y Hiruma se había olvidado completamente de que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar el doble para compensar el que faltara ese día. Pues la hora y más se acabó convirtiendo en las doce y veintisiete de la noche, ninguno de ellos dos planeaba dejarlo sin que el otro cediera primero. Pero Hiruma sabía que sin duda, él, que no había jugado en su vida a ese deporte sería el primero en caer, porque Agon tenía más aguante, mucho más aguante, eso lo supo con tan solo verlo una vez jugar, siempre fue capaz de ver el nivel de las personas en según qué campos midiéndoles las fuerzas solo con mirarles, y ese jodido rastas rompía el record de resistencia que tenía almacenado en mente. Por estar pensando tanto, el último pase le dio en la frente con fuerza y le hizo caerse de espaldas, el rastas se carcajeo por lo idiota que era ese rubio al no ver el pase, no sabía en que estaba pensando pero ya debería saber que no se tenía que distraer con nada cuando jugaba al futbol americano.

Hiruma se levantó quitándose el polvo de encima, seguía sudando y respirando a bocanada limpia, mientras le pasaba el balón al rastas que se le acercaba, para ir al banquillo y coger sus cosas.

─Para una basura de puto como tú, ha estado normal-dijo el rastas colgándose su bolso de deporte-mañana ven a la misma hora.

─No puedo, tengo turno doble por faltar hoy-contesto el rubio cogiendo una botella de agua, que, amablemente le dejo Ikkyu susurrándole un buena suerte, el enano de pelo morado se olía que acabaría cansado con el rastas.

Agon le miro de arriba abajo, antes de suspirar con molestia.

─Pues ven después de que acabes tu puto horario, te esperare aquí-con eso se fue dejando al rubio que bebía el agua como si fuese aire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bostezo mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa para el espectáculo. Hoy no era una despedida de soltero, sino más bien a plan individual, significaba que los sacaban a todos al escenario y la gente los escogía, como cuando vas a comprar un perro, vamos. Y se sentía igual, como un animal al que van a coger como mascota durante las próximas dos horas, genial, y luego el entrenamiento con el jodido rastas, joder, aún tenía agujetas del día anterior, solo esperaba que hoy acabaran rapidito para poder ir a dormir y recuperarse.

En la sala solo había cuatro hombres, suerte, ellos eran hoy cinco por lo que uno de ellos se quedaría descansando. De todos los de la sala solo había alguien joven, y lo reconocía porque Taka a quien le gustaba el futbol americano, al igual que a Clifford y a Banba, joder hasta él jugaba a ese puto deporte…bueno, el caso es que ese tío tenía como una doble personalidad, primero era hijo de un millonario muy famoso por su puntería y luego era el conocido Kid, de los Seibu Wild Gunmans. Uno era un ruso, por el pelo y el acento al hablar, otro un tío a lo afro, con dientes de oro y gafas de sol y finalmente un hombre de pelo corto castaño que, oh no…genial, ese tío no dejaba de mirarle. O a él o al de al lado, que por una vez no era Clifford, sino el nuevo.

A Taka lo saco el ruso, a Banba nadie, a Clifford Kid o más bien el hijo del millonario ese que no se acordaba del nombre. Y ahora sí, para su sorpresa, el tío a lo afro se plantó delante de él, junto con el del pelo castaño, los dos mirándose con rabia, y cada uno le cogió de un brazo.

─¡Suéltalo idiota pelo afro!-amenazo el de pelo castaño-¡Me lo he pedido yo!

─Oh, Apollo, ¿aún no te has acostumbrado a la derrota?-se burló el otro.

El demonio rubio era zarandeado a ambos lados hasta que se desengancho. Sin embargo los dos gilipollas esos seguían discutiendo, hasta que al afro le sonó el móvil y tuvo que contestar, al cabo de dos minutos se despidió burlonamente del llamado Apollo diciéndole que tenía suerte que tuviera otra cosa que hacer. El castaño gruño a punto de lanzarse a pelear pero su vista fue desviada al chico rubio por el que se peleó, sonriéndole con arrogancia le engancho de la cazadora roja para llevárselo a una sala privada.

─Tienes suerte, mocoso, ese capullo te habría partido en dos sin piedad-dijo empujándolo suavemente a la sala privada y cerrándola con pestillo-Ahora te tengo solo para mí…

Hiruma solo suspiro mientras se quitaba la cazadora roja, solo llevaba eso en la parte de arriba por lo que quedo semidesnudo en seguida. El nombrado Apollo le agarro de la cintura mientras él se sentaba en la cama, para que el chico también se sentara pero en sus piernas. La verdad, nunca había visto a un muchacho joven tan atractivo, había otro parecido a él, pero no sabía porque, pero con tan solo leer que le denominaban el Demonio rubio de Tokyo le hizo ponerse la piel de gallina, a más, le encantaban sus ojos verdes.

─Ke, lo dices como si ya supieras lo que es acostarse con ese afro-se burló con su sonrisa arrogante el rubio.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Apollo.

─¡Por supuesto que no me he acostado con ese desgraciado!

─Kekeke, pues parecía que os conocíais-dijo en tono bajo, sensual e insinuante.

─¡Ese cabrón solo sabe joderme la vida!-gruño apretando el agarre en la cintura-y tú, ¿es que no sabes más que provocar o que, mocoso?

─Pse, ¿mocoso yo? ¿Te has visto pelearte con ese? Aquí el único que parece un mocoso mimado eres tú-dijo con total indiferencia.

Apollo lo volteo para que quedara contra la cama, mientras se subía encima de él. Hiruma sonrió, era su sonrisa de siempre, falsa, gélida, una sin emoción alguna pero que por un motivo desconocido lograba poner cachondos a sus clientes. Justo lo que paso con este, que le beso con fuerza mientras impacientemente se quitaba la ropa. No contuvo una risa suave, casi inaudible, ese viejo no había ido a un club desde hace bastante tiempo, se notaba en sus movimientos.

─Ahora vas a pagar tu insolencia, niño demonio-sonrió con lujuria mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo-cuando haya acabado contigo, no te hará falta ir a la playa para coger color…

─A ver si es verdad y aguanta el primer round, viejo-le sonrió burlón mostrando los colmillos. No os confundáis, su trabajo le obligaba a hacerse el gracioso, en realidad lo que más odiaba era dejarse tocar por viejos como ese.

Apollo gruño acabando de desnudarles a los dos, mientras paseaba sus manos por el pecho del rubio. A pesar de sus múltiples toques en los lugares correctos, Hiruma no dejaba escapar sonidos vergonzosos, solo suaves suspiros para complacer al otro, quien besaba y lamia su cuello y pecho con lujuria, acariciándole los muslos y el vientre buscando excitar a ese demonio que le hacía quemarse de lo cachondo que le ponía con su actitud arrogante aunque no paraba de sacarlo de quicio. Hiruma no podía dejar de pensar que cuando saliese de ese sitio le esperaba un duro entrenamiento para luego caer rendido en la cama, la verdad, prefería la última parte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinceramente se estaba empezando a cansar de esperar a esa basura de puto. Ok, puede que trabajara el doble, pero ya eran las nueve de la noche, y él tenía que ir a la universidad, y tampoco estaba de humor, sus ligues últimamente eran chicas no feas pero tampoco bombones que digamos, a más, sus padres no paraban de llamarle, desde que falto a la boda de Unsui que sus viejos estaban cabreados con él y lo controlaban por si un acaso se estaba metiendo en malos círculos. ¡Qué gracioso era en realidad! Llevaba prácticamente toda su vida metiéndose en malos círculos y solo con una sonrisa bonita y palabras dulces podía hacer creer a sus padres que había estado ayudando a abuelitas a cruzar la calle o en el convento de las hermanitas de la caridad. Vamos, que ahora mismo sería capaz de destrozar lo primero que se le pusiera por delante, oh, y si ese puto no aparecía en dos minutos iría a ese local a destrozarlo.

Parece que alguien escucho sus amenazas, el rubio, esta vez ya vestido con ropa deportiva (imagináoslo como queráis) caminaba a paso de tortuga con total pasotismo mientras fumaba. Agon se bajó de la barandilla de las gradas para lanzarle un pase rápido al rubio, que lo pillo de milagro, sino se hubiera llevado un nuevo golpe en la cara. Algo no pasó desapercibido para el rastas, el cuello, y los dos brazos, completamente marcados de rojo con la señal de tanto mordeduras como chupetones, y algún que otro morado.

─¿Tu follas o te peleas con tus clientes, basura?-pregunto recibiendo el pase del rubio.

─Pse, más que follar ese viejo no paraba de picarse cuando le decía algo-le lanzo el balón con desgana mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagaba para tirarlo a la basura-¿A cuanta distancia quieres matarme hoy, jodido rastas?

Agon sonrió con sorna.

─A media distancia y luego a larga. Y si queda tiempo veamos cuál es tu mejor tiempo para correr 40 yardas como mínimo, basura.

Así empezaron el entrenamiento. Aunque, según iban avanzando distancia y potencia, el genio pudo ver que la fatiga del rubio no era como la del día anterior, y cada vez que lanzaba, realmente para alguien normal no se notaría, pero para alguien como él, que había jugado al futbol americano y se había peleado con tanta gente en su vida, vio perfectamente las muecas de dolor que ponía el rubio. Cuando ya llevaban hora y media, el rastas le dijo que descansara un momento para que no se desmayara, lo último que necesitaba era reanimar a un puto, y de seguro no iba a hacerle el boca-boca. Se sentaron en el banquillo para beber un poco de agua y secarse el sudor con unas toallas-nuevamente gracias al amable Ikkyu que se tomaba las molestias de dejarles eso antes de irse, y del que nadie se acordaba de darle las gracias-y empezaron a conversar…pero siempre al final de la frase había una pequeña disputa, siempre causada por los comentarios con doble intención del rubio, al que le divertía mucho sacar de quicio al rastas. Eso era lo bueno de que ese idiota fuera heterosexual, podía burlarse continuamente con insinuaciones-obviamente en plan broma- para verle la cara que ponía mientras se cagaba en toda su raza, sí, por raro que parezca era la primera vez que interactuaba con un heterosexual que aparte de insultarlo y blablablá, le empezaba a caer…normal.

Con una sonrisa, que, admitía abiertamente que no había dejado ir desde hace tiempo, el rubio miro hacia arriba, por donde justamente pasaba un avión.

─¿No se te está olvidando algo, jodido rastas?

─Como vuelvas a soltar una de tus gilipolleces de puto gay, te mato-advirtió, dejando claro que sería capaz de hacerlo o de dejarlo medio muerto.

─No lo harías.

─¿Por?

─Por que me necesitas para el partido del viernes.

─Siempre puedo buscar a otro.

─¿Con tan poco tiempo?

─Por supuesto.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues aquí entrenando a puto para que lance decentemente en vez de buscar a ese reemplazo?-sonrió victorioso mientras bebía agua, al ver que al rastas no le salió nada de la boca, nada que sirviera en su defensa por esa derrota en ese duelo verbal.

Agon le miro por detrás de sus lentes oscuros, pensando en vete a saber qué. Después de un rato en el que el rubio se sentía un poco incómodo con ese idiota mirándole, Agon se levantó y le dijo que se fuera a su puta casa.

─¿Eh? ¿Tantas prisas me metías ayer para mandarme a la mierda ahora?-pregunto viendo sentado como el rastas cogía sus cosas para irse.

─Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, y por una basura de puto no las voy a dejar de lado.

Hiruma parpadeo una vez antes de suspirar echándose en el banco por unos minutos, mirando hacia el cielo.

─Hum…¿No se te vuelve olvida algo? No sé, es una suposición pero creo que tu cerebro debe de ser lo suficientemente amplio para darte cuenta de algo tan básico, como por ejemplo, ¿Que ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?

El rastas se detuvo con una gota en la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

─Sí, jodido rastas, llevas enseñando a un prostituto a jugar al futbol americano sin saber ni como se llama, te felicito, esta vez te llevas la palma al mayor ignorante que he visto en mis 20 años de vida, y créeme, los he visto a montones.

─¡No necesito saber tu nombre, puto de mierda!-gruño mirándole por encima del hombro con una vena en la cabeza-¡Vete a tomar por culo!

─Oh~ Pensaba que eso me lo harías tú~-sonrió ampliamente viendo como el otro le lanzo una piedra de bastante tamaño, la cual esquivo de milagro.

Agon se fue alejando murmurando algo como hijo de puta o algo así…

─Kekeke, que interesante es este jodido rastas-murmuro, la comisura de sus labios se torció en una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como el otro se alejaba-y el muy idiota, haciendo gala de lo fácil de provocar que es, se ha olvidado de coger el móvil-miro hacia su lado donde estaba el móvil oscuro del rastas.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se diera cuenta…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y al acabar el partido del viernes…

Por supuesto, bajo las increíbles e improbables circunstancias, habían ganado. Por un solo punto- gracias al rastas que se llevó a rastras a media decena de hombres por delante para marcar-habían ganado el partido teniendo en cuenta que en el equipo contrario había jugadores de no solo más experiencia en el futbol americano, sino más fuerza física y un Quarterback al que llamaban el estratega imbatible. Pero ese título fue, reventado a más no poder con la aparición de un rubio misterioso, sin estudios, ni de escuela, ni de instituto y menos aún de universidad, lo que dejo al final del partido boquiabiertos a los del equipo contrario que no solo no había jugado ni un solo partido en su vida. Solo llevaba una semana jugando a ese deporte, pero con una sonrisa le dijo a la cara al enemigo que el defecto físico podía ser compensado si la mente del que juega es superior a la falta de musculo. Eso es, Hiruma, un joven rubio que por raro que parezca parecía un demonio más que un joven de 20 años, aparecido de la nada con un permiso especial para jugar ese partido, había engañado al Quarterback contrario en todos los sentidos, ordenando jugadas que ni los del mismo equipo esperaban que funcionaran, sus trucos como hacer ver que llevaba uno la pelota y luego era otro, engañar con pases largos que al final eran cortos, o de carreras por individual que al final acaban en pases, fue una batalla feroz pero, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos lograron la victoria.

Actualmente, para celebrar que ya están dentro del torneo (imaginaos el que queráis porque no sé muy bien cuales juegan en Saikyoudai ) habían ido a un restaurante de carne asada a celebrarlo. Hiruma ya se habían ganado el respeto y la admiración de muchos, o los celos y miradas molestas de otros porque no tenía estudios ni entrenamiento, los que le admiraban no paraban de decirle que tenía talento para las jugadas y que sería un magnifico Quarterback, hasta le pidieron que ingresara en Saikyoudai y se uniera a su equipo de futbol americano, el rubio no contesto a unas cuantas de las preguntas que le hicieron sobre de donde venía y tal. Debía admitir que el futbol americano era divertido, ¡sobre todo cuando se burlaba del adversario o mejor, ganaban! Nunca sintió tantas ganas de ganar en su vida, aunque claro, tenía el cuerpo hecho polvo, Yamato se puso a su lado y le daba palmadas riéndose en voz alta felicitándole mientras le pasaba un vaso de…ni idea, a pesar de haber trabajado como barman durante unos años si no veía la botella no sabía que era, a veces lo reconocía por el color o el olor. Lo olfateo, era vodka sin duda. No era de los que les gustaba beber alcohol, solo lo bebía cuando alguno de sus clientes se empeñaba en eso, pero bueno, ¿Quién era él para negarse a un vaso? Solo un prostituto que por un pequeño periodo de tiempo jugo al futbol americano y llevo al equipo a la victoria con algunas de sus estrategias.

El vaso, se convirtió en tres, siete, nueve…y ya estaban todos los del equipo borrachos, menos Akaba que al ver el panorama fue el primero en marcharse junto a Ikkyu, que el pobre al tercer baso ya estaba pedo y no se aguantaba derecho. Incluso el rastas se animó a beber, y reto al rubio a ver quién de los dos aguantaba más.

─¡Vamos, vamos a ver quién gana!-dijo uno animando a los rivales.

─¡Camarero traiga dos botellas para estos dos!-grito otro.

─¡Vega valientes, a ver quién aguanta!

─¡Vamos Agon!

─¡AGON VENCE A ESTE RUBIALES!

El camarero, un poco asustado trajo lo que le pidieron. Agon semiborracho le sonrió retador al rubio que estaba en iguales condiciones, y este le respondió de la misma manera antes de abrir las botellas al mismo tiempo y empezar a beber a morro, tras unos tragos pararon para respirar, Hiruma sentía que se le revolvía el estómago del asco, el sabor era muy fuerte y a él nunca le había gustado beber, este era un caso excepcional. Los dos respiraban rápido mirándose con sorna.

─Ríndete, basura, no estás acostumbrado al alcohol.

─Kekeke, ¿Y tú sí, "genio"?-remarco el genio con burla sonriéndole.

Los dos gruñeron antes de volver a la carga bebiendo a morro.

─¡Vamos, Hiruma tú puedes!-animo Yamato, un tanto borracho.

─¡Ole el rubio! ¡Mira, mira sí hasta se está poniendo rojo!-se burló uno riéndose.

Los demás también reían como el rostro del rubio se ponía rojo y cuando ambos competidores volvieron a dejar la botella para respirar, se le escapo el hipo a Hiruma, que empezó a sonreír tontamente mientras se sentaba hipando graciosamente provocando que los del equipo se rieran más todavía, no paraban de decir que parecía un niño cuando bebe alcohol por primera vez-Que no iban mal encaminados la verdad-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y los jugadores salían del restaurante, casi a empujones por el dueño del local y sus trabajadores, hartos de tanto jaleo por esos jóvenes. Algunos como cierto rubio y cierto rastas se tenían que apoyar mutuamente porque ni siquiera podían mantenerse en pie, y claro, siendo esos dos los más borrachos no paraban de reírse ambos sonrojados como tomates-producto del alcohol-abrazados por los hombros.

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo, y el rubio desenganchándose del rastas se fue caminando, ganándose la mirada que al menos no estaba nublada del rastas.

─Hey, basura de puto…¿dónde crees…que vas, así de borracho?-pregunto el rastas.

El nombrado se giró mirándole con un poco de sueño.

─¿Yo borracho?...Mira quien fue a…¡Hip! Hablar…-se rasco los ojos adormilado-pues a mí hotel…

─¿Vives en un hotel?

─En una de las habitaciones…¡Hip! De un…hotel-volvió a hipar y soltó un taco maldiciendo al hipo-¿Por? ¿Qué vas a ser tan amable de llevarme, acaso?

Agon se encogió de hombros mientras se iba a su coche. El rubio lo entendió de que le siguiera, así que ambos fueron al oscuro coche del rastas, donde el rubio se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y al cabo de unos momentos miro al rastas con desconfianza.

─¿Qué miras con esa cara de idiota, basura?

─Estas en condiciones de conducir, ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándole de la misma manera.

─¡Por supuesto que sí capullo!

Antes de que Hiruma respondiera, le salió otro hipo bastante sonoro. Y al cabo de unos segundos de eso…los dos soltaron unas carcajadas por lo ridículos que se veían ambos borrachos y con el cansino hipo del rubio. Hiruma fue el primero en dejar de reírse mirando por la ventana con una leve sonrisa, aún podía distinguir las luces, por lo que no estaba tan ebrio.

─Que raro eres-eso se ganó la atención del rastas que empezaba a encender el motor-A pesar de saber que soy un puto, no me follas, me desprecias, pero me hablas como si te cayese bien. Y encima estando pedo los dos, no te aprovechas de mí ni nada. O eres el tío más gilipollas que conozco o el rastas más raramente heterosexual que hay en la faz de la tierra.

Para sorpresa del rubio, el rastas se inclinó los suficiente para acorralo contra la ventana, prácticamente estaba sintiendo su aliento en el cuello, lo que por segundos causo escalofríos al rubio.

─¿Aahh? ¿Quieres que te folle para que te quedes contento, basura?

Hiruma le sonrió acercándose a su rostro, ambos labios quedando solo a centímetros. Pero, como había demostrado en el partido, ese rubio era impredecible. Le puso una mano en el pecho para apartarlo.

─Kekeke, no gracias, jodido rastas. Yo no hago nada sin que me paguen y tú te has fundido la pasta en el restaurante-sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía-y lo gracioso de todo esto es que mañana si es que te acuerdas, es que recuerdes haberme ofrecido sexo, kekeke, ¡eres un jodido indeciso!

Agon no respondió mientras encendía el coche. El trayecto fue silencioso, en una agradable y perfecta indiferencia que les hacía sentirse cómodos, a pesar de sus múltiples disputas anteriores y que sabían muy bien que no iban a acabar ahí. Lo que hacía el rubio era pensar que, fue divertido jugar a futbol americano, pero se acabó. Ya no lo necesitaban, el Quarterback de su equipo seguramente se recuperaría en un par de días o una semana más, y él no podía dejar de lado los turnos que le habían perdonado, hace poco tuvo otra charla con Yuuya, su jefe le pregunto si estaba bien o necesitaba algo. Entendía el motivo de eso, normal, nunca le dijo que iba a jugar a futbol americano, en realidad no se lo dijo ni a Clifford, el que también andaba acosándolo preguntándole por el grandioso motivo de porque demonios venía sucio, sudado y tan cansado, hasta se creyó que se peleaba, pero, siendo honesto, ¿Acaso tenía pinta de luchador callejero? Sus mejores armas eran su cerebro y su aspecto físico que mantenía alejada a la gente, para su desgracia también la atraía siempre y cuando trabajara como prostituto. Suspiro cansado, muchas veces se hacía una pregunta, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba y ya está? Pero siempre la misma respuesta…

Agon se paró en un semáforo en rojo, había tráfico a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana, ¡oh venga ya! ¡¿A dónde iba la gente un viernes a las dos de la mañana?! Se apoyó en volante mirando el puto semáforo, esperando quizás la posibilidad de que se pusiera en verde y que el tráfico de mierda se desatascara de una vez. Se alertó cuando sintió un peso en su hombro, al moverse ese mismo peso fue a sus piernas, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse al rubio, gruño molesto por esa repentina ocupación de su espacio personal. Su sorpresa fue ver al rubio, completamente dormido, y ni siquiera se enteró cuando lo coloco en su asiento dándole un golpe en la frente con la ventana-por una vez no intencionado-arqueo una ceja, y luego vio algo debajo de sus ojos, unas ojeras disimuladas con un poco de maquillaje, frunció el ceño sin saber porque exactamente. El maquillaje ese servía para ocultar granos, verrugas, etc. Lo usaban mucho los actores pero…¿Por qué ocultar las ojeras? Ese puto era raro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo despertó de un fuerte empujón que le hizo darse de nuevo contra la ventana, los ojos verdes se apretaron con fuerza antes de abrirse y quedarse mirando al rastas con una mueca en la cara. Dio un leve "gracias" con desgana mientras miraba el hotel, no fuese que se hubiera equivocado. Agon también lo miro bien, hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención y en su cabecita, tras atar cabos soltó un sonoro ¿¡Aahh?! Mientras señalaba al rubio.

─¿Y ahora qué? Y por favor no me digas que has visto algo que pueda traumarme-advirtió el rubio.

─¿¡Traumarte tú?! ¡No me jodas, basura! ¡El que acaba de traumarse soy yo! ¡¿Cómo coño se puede interpretar el hecho de que el dueño de tanto este hotel y el local de putas y putos se llame como tú?!-le espeto en cara señalando que en el cartel del hotel decía el nombre de Hiruma Yuuya.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, joder que vista tenía ese rastas. Bostezo ampliamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, decidiendo si contárselo o no, porque aparte de darle pereza tampoco era para contarle su vida privada al rastas. Pero antes de que pensara cosas raras…

─No pienses mal jodido rastas.

─¿Y porque no debería?-se cruzó de brazos, fulminándole con la mirada.

─Porque no es lo que crees-suspiro-joder eso parece sacado de un culebrón…

─Deja de hablar solo, basura, ¿Qué es lo que no creo que es?

─El tío, bueno, técnicamente mi jefe, no es nada mío-el parpadeo de su compañero le dejo claro que abriera un poco más el circulo-Esto va a ser más largo de explicar de lo que creía…-se rasco la cabeza pensando el mejor modo de resumirlo-Para no dar detalles exagerados, te lo resumiré de manera que tu mente simple y nublada por los sentidos del alcohol pueda recordarlo para mañana, y procesarlo ahora mismo. Yo no tengo lazos sanguíneos con mi jefe, o sea, que no somos familia. Hiruma no es mi nombre ni mi apellido, es solo un nombre que me presto por así decirlo, mi jefe para…bueno me lo dio y listos. ¿Tú entender, jodido rastas?

─Sinceramente, no.

─No me llamo Hiruma, no tengo relación con ese hombre, a pesar de que se llame Hiruma. ¿Mejor o quieres que te haga un esquema?

─Entonces…¿Quién coño eres, basura?-pregunto un tanto molesto, se sentía un poco como si le hubieran timado, porque ahora mismo, estaba realmente con un desconocido.

Hiruma le miro un rato antes de suspirar y desabrocharse el cinturón.

─Soy un puto al que recogieron de la calle y vive con una identidad falsa vendiendo su cuerpo a cualquiera que pague bien, para saldar mi deuda con el hombre que me dio un techo, comida y un nombre, ¿He saciado tu curiosidad por mí, Agon?-le miro seriamente, con esos ojos gélidos, su voz, simplemente salió monótona, sin emoción alguna.

El otro no supo que decir en esos momentos, por una vez en su vida, no supo cómo contestarle a alguien sobre un tema tan específicamente personal y un tanto chungo. Solo fue capaz de girarse hacia delante, con un leve asentimiento, devolviendo la vista a la carretera, no supo si había herido de alguna manera al rubio con su silencio, pero le pareció como si su mirada ya ni siquiera contenía su frialdad natural. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, las palabras le salieron solas, es que ni siquiera pensó que las hubiera visto en su cabeza.

─Sí quieres volver a jugar con nosotros, solo ve al campo a la misma hora-arranco el coche dejando al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos.

La sonrisa más extrañamente, un tanto siniestra, pero feliz se cruzó en el rostro del rubio mientras ingresaba en el hotel dispuesto a ir a su habitación. Pudo ver desde abajo la ventana de la habitación de Clifford, y como este estaba asomado, genial, estaba jodido, Cliff le iba a dar el mayor sermón de su vida…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meses más tarde…

Agon estaba sentado en las gradas, viendo el partido que poco le faltaba para que empezara de los de Seibu contra Ojou. Tenía un inusualmente relajado ceño fruncido en su cara, no era ni de rabia, ni de molestia, en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí. Simplemente, su hermano le dio entradas por si se interesaba, ya que algunos de los de esos equipos iban a ingresar en Saikyoudai. La verdadera cuestión era una que le rondaba la cabeza, ¿Cuándo paso de invitar a ese puto a jugar en el equipo a pasar más tiempo juntos? Como ese día, hace unos meses por extrañas circunstancias de las que no sé acordaba acabo dándole su móvil al rubio y este le dio el suyo, uno entre los miles que tenía, esa mañana tras recibir las entradas, ni siquiera supo cuando estaba marcando el número de la basura, para preguntarle si quería ir a ver el partido. Por supuesto, no cambió nunca el sacarle de quicio con un comentario suyo, como el que le dio esa mañana: "Kekeke, Oh~, ¿Agon-chan me está invitando a una cita~?" realmente odiaba esos comentarios con doble sentido que el puto le lanzaba.

¡Pero lo que más odiaba es que realmente parecía una cita!

Gruño molesto, todo parecía una cita con ese rubio de los cojones. No paraba de culparse así mismo porque era él quien siempre lo invitaba, su única excusa ante las preguntas que le hacía de porque le llamaba era que estaba aburrido. Y era verdad, mientras no jugaba al futbol americano, o intentaba ligar con una chica, cosa que ya casi ni hacía por estar tanto tiempo con el rubio, era aburrirse. Miro un par de filas más abajo, había una chica rubia, muy guapa…¡Se cago en todo cuando la cara de ese puto substituyo la de esa chica! Se asustó, realmente se asustó, meneo la cabeza intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su mente confusa, pero claro, la voz aterciopelada de ese desgraciado invasor de mentes le hizo más costosa su difícil tarea.

─Yo, jodido rastas-saludo levantando la mano despreocupadamente con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué pasa, se te ha cagado un pájaro en la cabeza?-pregunto viendo como cuando se acercaba ese tío movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El otro bufo molesto mirando hacia abajo, intentando disimular un rubor por la vergüenza, seguramente ese puto le habría visto como un idiota. Hiruma se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba al lado y unos centímetros lejos del rastas, como siempre hacía para mantener el tan amado y respetado espacio personal que los dos adoraban tener. El partido empezó y el primero en sacar fue Seibu, yendo directamente al ataque, pero Ojou contraataco-cosa rara porque era un equipo que se centraba más en la defensa-con un Blitz, fallido.

Hiruma se sacó un paquete de chicles del bolsillo y se lo llevo a la boca, lo que hizo que los oscuros ojos tras las gafas dejaran el partido-del cual ya empezaba a aburrirse-para mirarlo a él, con una pizca de curiosidad.

─¿Ya no fumas, basura?

El rubio sonrió mientras seguía el partido sin perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

─Si voy a jugar al futbol americano, será mejor que lo deje. Lo único que hace es pudrirme los pulmones y joderme físicamente cansándome más rápido, la verdad nunca me gusto fumar, pero era para liberar tensiones-se sacó el paquete de chicles otra vez para lanzarlo al aire y cogerlo-los chicles sin azúcar ayudan más la verdad.

─¿Quieres jugar al futbol americano? ¿Tú?-soltó una carcajada-No durarías mucho, solo jugaste un partido y estabas que echabas el hígado por la boca.

─Porque solo estuve practicando una semana-le sonrió con confianza-Ahora es distinto.

Agon le miro arqueando una ceja, ¿insinuaba que ahora era mejor?

─¿Y cómo vas a jugar al futbol americano si no tienes estudios ni nada? Si tuvieras el intelecto o la fuerza física necesaria para conseguir una beca en Saikyoudai podrías jugar con nosotros, pero ese no es el caso…-la enigmática sonrisa que-sorprendentemente en esos meses el frio y gélido rubio que a veces ni contestaba fue mostrándose más abierto y sonreía más-pocas veces mostraba solo aseguraba una cosa…

─Ke…-miro hacia arriba-Le he pedido a mi jefe dejar el local, voy a ir a tu estúpida universidad, ya me han dado la beca hace una semana.

─¿¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!-grito completamente en Shock.

─¡No grites gilipollas!-gruño rascándose un oído-mi jefe consiguió que me hicieran las pruebas de primaria, instituto y universidad la semana pasada, los aprobé todos y no voy a ser el único que vaya a Saikyoudai de mis compañeros de trabajo.

─Entonces, ¿Ya no eres puto?-Hiruma sonrió acercándose para quedar apenas unos centímetros, ocupando el espacio personal del rastas.

─Kekeke, no te pongas triste, si me pagas bien puede que te haga algún servicio…¡Ah!

Agon le empujo lejos insultándolo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba sin darle una mirada al rubio. Quien se sobaba la frente-lugar donde lo empujo-mientras observaba al rastas marcharse así porque así. No lo entendía, Agon ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios, puede que a veces le molestaran más de lo conveniente pero esa reacción no entraba en las muchas que había estado observando en el rastas. La verdad ahora que lo pensaba, Agon había estado raro últimamente, más de lo que consideraba raro en él, puede que el "genio" tuviera una mala racha y la pagaba con él.

Se encogió de hombros mirando de nuevo el partido, no sería la primera vez que alguien lo usaba para desquitarse de sus tensiones, de una forma menos espontánea y cansina y sin que él hubiera tenido que moverse mucho. Aun así, seguía intrigado por esas constantes y repentinas reacciones del favorecido por los dioses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas semanas más tarde…

Viernes por la noche, 01:56 , día X del mes X del año X.

─Ah…ah…Agon-kun…-gemía la chica montada a horcajadas sobre el moreno.

El otro dejo escapar sonidos animales, descargando toda esa tensión con embestidas más potentes y poder acabar de una vez con esa tortura placentera que duro desde las ocho de la tarde. La chica calló completamente saciada y cansada sobre su pecho, sudados los dos respirando aceleradamente, la chica se acurruco en el pecho moreno abrazándose como si de un peluche se tratase para quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos. Agon, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba fatigado, miraba el techo con los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo estaba allí, tendido, con una chica guapa, desnuda que lo abrazaba y con la que se había acostado, unas cuatro veces a la semana, la chica que más le había durado, pero su mente no estaba ni por asomo en ese mismo sitio.

Toda su cabeza hecha un lío, negándose lo que creía y se odiaba por sentirlo. Iba en contra de lo que siempre pensó, de su ideal, era como estar jodiéndose así mismo, peor, es como si se estuviera humillando.

La chica se removió en su pecho, y la miro. Rubia, de piel clara, tan delgada que parecía poder doblarse, y ahora los ojos verdes abiertos, de una tonalidad oscura. Una oleada de un sentimiento extraño sacudió su pecho, y se levantó para sentarse en la cama, llevo sus manos a su rostro, echándose las rastas cortas hacia atrás para poder levantarse e ir al baño para remojarse el rostro. Al volver encontró a la chica tumbada en la cama mirándole, con una sonrisa cansada, apretó los dientes y los puños.

─No eres él…-murmuro, para sí mismo.

La chica se sentó en las sabanas, confundida.

─¿Quién?-pregunto sin entender.

Ahora el rastas se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, y se sentó en la cama, ahora venía lo parte fea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unsui, esta vez sin su esposo, se plantó enfrente del piso de su hermano. No solo fue porque sus padres se lo pidieran, la verdad, estaba realmente preocupado por Agon-aunque no se plantara en su boda-los últimos meses que estuvieron en contacto, Agon ya se notaba raro, ahora, parecía que su hermano estaba metiéndose de lleno en un agujero oscuro, y su vida rodaba en un espiral continuo, jugaba al futbol americano ya pocas veces, no asistía a Saikyoudai pocos días, salía hasta tarde, se emborrachaba y…

Antes de que pudiera picar al timbre, una chica, semi desnuda con la demás ropa en su mano, salía corriendo, no solo llorando sino con una mirada de puro, puro terror. La chica se chocó contra él y solo logro decir algo incomprensible antes de echarse a correr al ascensor, Unsui parpadeo sin entender, y se temía lo peor. Al entrar lo vio todo normal, hasta que llego a la habitación de su hermano, vestido con un par de pantalones solo, la ventana rota y su puño izquierdo sangrando.

Corrió hacia él, tenía la cabeza gacha, y su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del suelo, sin emoción alguna. Esta era la primera vez que veía a su hermano así…

─Agon…-le toco el hombro con suavidad, intentando despertarlo de su ensimismo.

Funciono, solo para que levantara la cabeza en un débil símbolo de saludo. Fue corriendo a la cocina para coger un par de vendas, alcohol y gasas, esto era malo, ni siquiera se quejó cuando le desinfecto la herida, desde que eran pequeños que Agon odiaba que se las desinfectara, se la vendo y puso la gasa para asegurarse. Estuvo de pie mirándolo con preocupación, pero su hermano apenas hacía caso de su presencia, en realidad dudaba de que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Apretó los dientes frustrado y, armándose de valor como nunca antes lo hizo, dio un manotazo a la mesa del escritorio lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de su hermano menor, que le miro con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, Unsui no se acobardo, le devolvió la mirada, una que ensaño toda su vida-y que nunca uso-.

─¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?-pregunto molesto.

─¿De qué me hablas, Unko-chan?

─Te hablo de que esto es demasiado hasta para ti-suavizo su mirada para demostrar que estaba preocupado-Mira, sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, nunca me has hecho caso, no pretendo que lo hagas ahora. Pero, solo una vez, escúchame, mama, papa, todos estamos preocupados, te queremos, pero te empeñas en alejarnos de tus problemas y no te das cuenta de que ahora estas realmente mal.

─Ahh…cállate, estoy perfectamente, dile a nuestra mierda de padres que…

Unsui le dio un puñetazo que le logro girar la cara, al encarar a su hermano mayor, lo vio llorando, mirándole con una gran tristeza.

─Agon, no estás bien…mírate, te estas hundiendo.

─¡No me estoy hundiendo!-gruño poniéndose de pie.

─¡Claro que sí y todo por tu puto orgullo de mierda!-se puso cara a cara con su hermano menor, mirándole todo lo serio y autoritario que podía.

─¿De qué coño hablas?

─¿En serio tengo que decírtelo? Mira delante de tus putas narices, Agon, si te has dado cuenta, la chica que ha salido corriendo era rubia-el otro parpadeo sin entender-¡Todas las chicas con las que te acuestas son rubias! ¡No solo estas obsesionado sino que te niegas a aceptarlo!

Agon ya perdió la paciencia y levanto a su hermano cogiéndole de la camisa.

─¡EL QUE!

─¡EL QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ESE RUBIO!-le grito en la cara, soltándolo de una buena vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunes por la noche, Universidad de Saikyoudai.

Bostezo ampliamente con los colmillos a la vista. Ni idea de que hacía a las nueve de la noche sentado en las gradas del campo de Saikyoudai, solo sabía que le llego un mensaje de ese jodido rastas citándolo allí. Curioso porque precisamente no supo nada de él tras un largo tiempo, hasta pensó que se había muerto o metido en algún lio con la mafia.

Sus alargadas orejas se movieron, producto de un ruido extraño, los focos que iluminaban el estadio se apagaron de repente. Hiruma miro hacia donde se escuchó unos pasos caminar a un ritmo no muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento, y finalmente tras acostumbrar a sus ojos a la oscuridad, reconoció la figura que se acercaba, sonrió de medio lado, pensando en la mejor forma de decirle hola tras tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Podría sacar una granada, una pistola o decir alguno de sus comentarios con doble intención que sacaban de quicio a ese tío. Pero decidió que después de no haberse visto el pelo hasta ahora sería mejor ser más educado y amigable.

─Yo, jodido rastas, pensaba que se te había tragado la tierra o que estabas muerto, pero veo que has roto la teoría de que las cucarachas pueden vivir solo 10 días sin cabeza-sonrió intentando picarlo.

Este solo gruño, mientras miraba al rubio, iba vestido con el uniforme de Saikyoudai. Sin corbata y con la camisa abierta, no sabía si era producto o bien de la oscuridad o de haber entrenado tanto tiempo al sol, pero la piel se le había oscurecido un poco. Se puso delante de él, mirándolo sin decir nada. Hiruma parpadeo un par de veces, realmente a ese rastas le pasaba algo raro, más de lo que recordaba.

Y sin venir a cuento Agon lo agarro de la chaqueta de color claro para levantarlo y quitársela casi rompiéndola. Al rubio es que ya no le quedaba otra más que sorprenderse por esa forma de actuar del genio, todo razonamiento de que a lo mejor estaba cabreado y necesitaba un saco de boxeo despareció cuando los labios morenos tocaron los suyos, apresándolos de una forma que llamarla salvaje era quedarse corto. Sus sentidos se alarmaron, mientras empujaba al rastas para apartarlo y ganar espacio y tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, ¿Desde cuándo el mundo se estaba acabando? Había hecho miles de comentarios con doble intención y a veces se le acerco sugerente, pero todo era para burlarse de él, ¡Esto realmente contradecía absolutamente todos los motivos de sus peleas! Y el jodido calor en sus mejillas no ayudaba nada, agradecía que estuvieran a oscuras y esperaba que el otro no lo notara.

─¡Hey, hey, para el carro!-retrocedió un poco pero los pies dieron con el asiento, así que estaba prácticamente acorralado-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, jodido rastas heterosexual con tendencia a ser bipolar?

Agon no respondió le agarro de la camisa para atraerlo y besarlo, mientras le apresaba las muñecas que buscaban apartarlo. Hiruma se había quedado sin ideas, al menos que pudieran sacarle de esta situación tan extrañamente incomoda, joder, había sido prostituto, estaba acostumbrado a que le tocaran de esa forma, sin embargo seguía conservando el orgullo, el mismo que le estaba gritando en la cabeza que se apartara de ese hombre. ¡Qué fácil se veía cuando no eres tú el que está en esa situación! Lucho para liberarse, pero en un descuido no supo cómo, Agon lo acabo tumbando en el suelo, dejándole las muñecas juntas por encima de la cabeza, Hiruma sabía que en un cuerpo a cuerpo no ganaba ni de coña, su fuerza física no superaría nunca a la de Agon, y algo le decía que sus estrategias psicológicas tampoco iban a ayudarle mucho. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando después de besarlo le abrió con tanta fuerza la camisa que acabo agrandándosela. Le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, dejando la señal de sus dientes que fue volviéndose roja, el rubio ladeo la cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos quejándose, ¡Joder eso había dolido! Pero no acabo ahí, todo su pecho fue recorrido, y cada lametazo, cada mordisco y la succión de su piel provoco pequeñas muecas de dolor-y placer aunque lo negara-en el nuevo Quarterback de Saikyoudai. Por mucho que quisiera ignorar las acciones del rastas sobre él, Hiruma sabía que no era un demonio, seguramente los demonios no sentían eso, aunque se lo dijeran mil veces, y aunque el mismo se lo dijera, no era un demonio de verdad, solo un humano con una astucia o intelecto superior a alguna gente normal, con un aspecto físico peculiar y un sentido del humor un tanto…bastante sádico. Intento hablarle, decirle que parara, pero ese desgraciado no le dejaba articular palabras comprensibles, si no era porque le besaba era porque le tocaba en algún lugar correcto para silenciarle.

Ya pasados unos minutos en los que el rubio acabo completamente desnudo, este dejo de luchar tras no ver ninguna salida, y mucho menos cuando él mismo fue perdiendo la voluntad de resistírsele. Agon se quitó la camisa, tirándola a un lado junto al resto de bultos en el suelo, no llevaba las gafas, lo que le beneficiaba para poder observar el cuerpo delgado del Quarterback. Que diferencia tan grande en comparación con todas las chicas con las que se acostó, ese cuerpo tenía unas curvas perfectas.

De repente Hiruma fue volteado y puesto a cuatro patas, ni se atrevió a mirar, no porque tuviera miedo o no quisiera, es que no pudo. Todos los nervios alterados de su cuerpo sudado se despertaron, poniéndole en alerta cuando algo entro dentro, algo grande y duro que iba adentrándose cada vez más. La voz se le quedo en la garganta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, un dolor agudo subió por toda su columna vertebral provocándole que se arqueara con la boca abierta temblándole, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y encima sin lubricante o preparación. El aliento de Agon dio de lleno en su cuello cuando se inclinó para entrar de una buena vez con un fuerte golpe, Hiruma hubiera podido gritar, pero entre su orgullo y que apenas si podía respirar, ¡ES QUE LA TENÍA DEMASIADO GRANDE! Apretó los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, sin dejar salir ningún sonido que pudiera avergonzarlo, no delante de ese cabrón, intento normalizar su respiración, y lo peor de todo vino cuando sin esperar le dio de lleno en su próstata, lo que le hizo soltar un jadeo ahogado y apretar los puños contra el suelo. Su hasta ahora dormido miembro empezó a despertar, cuando la mano del genio fue directamente a sus botones para despertarlos, lo que consiguió que su miembro quedara completamente erecto. La otra mano, le agarro uno de sus muslos y lo empezó a masajear pasándola al otro mientras lo penetraba a un ritmo rápido y firme, hundiéndose tanto como podía en sus entrañas, la mano que le acariciaba los botones ya erectos fue al miembro palpitante del rubio. Quien, de verdad, solo había esperado que no se diera cuenta que le estaba gustando, todo su cuerpo se movía según el ritmo que el rastas le imponía y él tenía todo el rostro sonrojado, sudado y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el suelo, mismos ojos que se abrieron como lamparitas cuando empezó a masajearle su excitación al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba. Solo para liberar tensión, para darse un poco de respiro, dejo salir jadeos constantes, porque sabía que estaba hirviendo y contenerse le hacía ponerse todavía más caliente. El pecho sudado de Agon cayó en su espalda mientras el mismo mordía desde las orejas largas, introduciendo varias veces su lengua en el oído, pasando a morderle el lóbulo y tirar de sus pendientes, lo que provoco que las orejas se movieran felinamente como si intentasen librarse de su lengua, paso al cuello de nuevo marcándolo con chupetones y mordiscos, por los hombros y todas las partes delanteras que conseguía morder, para que quien las viera supiera que ese rubio tenía dueño legítimo. La espalda fue cubierta por algún que otro chupetón y besos que más eran mordiscos, hasta llegar a las nalgas, donde dio pequeños mordiscos consiguiendo lo que anhelaba. Que Hiruma gimiera. Solo se le escapo un ahogado gemido flojo, pero había sido una derrota para el rubio y una victoria del rastas sobre él.

La mano que estimulaba al rubio dejo sus torturadoras y placenteras caricias para agarrar la otra cadera del rubio, así, aumento la velocidad a un ritmo satisfactorio para Agon y un poco para Hiruma. Las estocadas siempre daban en ese punto dulce, y el rubio sabía por muchos años de experiencia que a este paso…joder, eso sería bastante humillante, pero otra vez se dijo que no debería ser tan orgulloso porque eso lo había hecho muchas, veces.

Aunque todas aquellas personas no eran ni por asomo el hombre que tenía encima.

Agon estaba llegando, dio más fuerte y rápido contra el delgado trasero del rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al clímax, el Quarterback saco fuerzas de algún sitio para escapársele y retroceder hasta que su espalda dio contra la barra de seguridad que separaba las gradas del campo (sinceramente no sé si se le podría llamar así, ) respiraba aceleradamente manteniendo la cabeza gacha, mirándole de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando se acercó, él se apartó más.

─P-para…ya, esto es demasiado-dijo entre jadeos mirándole con seriedad.

Y otra vez, el rastas no le contesto se acercó lo suficiente para poner ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, acercando sus rostros para que quedaran a centímetros, ambas miradas retándose con gran determinación, al menos hasta que se fundieron, la verde brillante con la castaña oscura. Los acabaron besándose, era el deseo, puro deseo que les movía y que en estas condiciones no podían resistírsele, los colmillos del rubio rasparon un poco el labio inferior del rastas en su salvaje duelo, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre que fue lamida lentamente por la lengua traviesa del demonio rubio. Agon agarro las piernas delgadas y se las puso por encima de los hombros para volver a penetrarlo en esa posición, ganándose un gruñido del rubio que apretó las manos en los amplios y musculosos hombros morenos.

Llegando por fin, los dos a la cúspide, acabaron de nuevo tumbados en el suelo, el rubio con el rastas encima, cansados pero saciados. Hiruma, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el rastas abría la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo al oído pero no salió ninguna palabra. El rubio suspiro, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en su rostro.

─Ya sé lo que me quieres decir, jodido idiota…-murmuro riéndose suavemente.

Agon se recostó mejor, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio, cerrando los ojos.

─Al final…nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas de verdad, basura-susurro, por fin hablando de una buena vez, al rubio se le hizo un poco raro oir aquella voz tras un tiempo, sobre todo el apodo basura.

Hiruma mostro sus dientes en la sonrisa más amplia que pudo, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro, por donde pasaba un avión y recordó cuando el rastas lo entrenaba.

─Youichi…

END~ n.n

Espero que el final haya sido satisfactorio para todos

Y el lemon, aunque no me lo he currao como otras veces -.-, simplemente espero que os haya gustado, no entiendo porque me salen tan largos los One-shots pero me alegro de haber escrito mi fic numero 9 de AgoHiru.

¡Vamos, AlvissAKC, uno más y solo me quedaran 90! w

ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

…

Mientras tanto en el campo de futbol de Saikyoudai…

Hiruma: ¡EH IDIOTA! ¡NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO QUE SEGUIMOS ESTANDO DESNUDOS EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL! Ò0Ó*


End file.
